Porque eu te amo!
by Mary Lupin
Summary: [SongFic RHr] Rony tenta de tudo para a chamar a atenção de Hermione, mas a única coisa que ele consegue é fazer com que pense que ele é um retardado... Ou pelo menos, é o que ele acha.


_Ao meu amável leitor,_

_Cá estou eu aqui, com mais uma oneshot... Uma song, dessa vez. Não sou muito fã delas, mas estava ouvindo essa música outro dia e percebi o quanto ela é R/Hr... E aí já viu, não resisti... Eu estava procurando alguma coisa que me "inspirasse" para escrever uma fic com esse shipper. _

_Essa fanfic é dedicada para uma amiga minha, como um pedido de desculpas._

_Espero que gostem! E por favor, mandem reviews e faça dessa autora uma autora feliz. _

_Respeitosamente,_

_Mary Lupin._

_**Porque eu te amo!**_

**Songfic - "I love you" - The Pipettes**

There used to be a lot of things,  
_(Costumava ser várias coisas,)_

That I didn't know,

_(Que eu não sabia,)_

And although they still exist,  
_(E embora elas ainda existam,) _

I try not to let them show.

_(Eu tento não deixar à mostra.)  
_  
But I think that now you've seen me,  
_(Mas eu acho que agora que você me viu,)_

For my true colours,  
_(Ao vivo),_

I'm sure you recognise I'm more stupid than the others.  
_(Tenho certeza que você vai me reconhecer que sou mais estúpido que outros.)_

But I love you,  
_(Mas eu te amo,)_

Oh I love you,  
_(Oh eu te amo,)_

And I will love you,  
_(E vou sempre te amar,)_

'Til the day I die,  
_(Até o dia que eu morrer,)_

There will never be a time when we have to say goodbye.  
_(E nunca existirá o dia em que teremos de dizer "Adeus".) _

I've seen you try to laugh at all of my bad jokes,  
_(Eu te vi tentando rir das minhas piadas sem graça,)  
_  
And I've cooked you seven meals six of them of which you've choked,  
_(E as sete vezes que eu cozinhei para você, seis você se entupiu,)_

But it has taken me a while,  
_(Mas levou um tempo,)_

To get used to this new feeling,  
_(Para que eu me acostumasse com esse novo sentimento,)_

When I woke up with a smile,  
_(Quando eu acordei com um sorriso,)_

Oh, I nearly started screaming.  
_(Oh, eu quase comecei a gritar.)_

That I love you,  
_(Que eu te amo,)_

Oh I love you,  
_(Oh eu te amo,)_

And I will love you,  
_(E eu vou sempre te amar,)_

'Til the day I die,  
_(Até o dia que eu morrer,)_

There will never be a time when we have to say goodbye.  
_(E nunca existirá o dia em que teremos de dizer "Adeus".)_

Because I love you,  
_(Por que eu te amo,)_

Oh I love you,  
_(Oh eu te amo,)_

And I will love you,  
_(E vou sempre te amar,)  
_  
Till the day I die,  
_(Até o dia que eu morrer,)_

There will never be a time when we have to say goodbye.  
_(E nunca existirá o dia em que teremos de dizer "Adeus.)_

Never be a time when we have to say good-bye,  
_(Nunca haverá o dia que teremos de dizer "Adeus",)_

There will never be a time when we have to say goodbye.  
_(Nunca haverá o dia que teremos de dizer "Adeus".)_

Because I love you!  
_(Por que eu te amo!)  
_

* * *

— Uon-Uon! — uma voz esganiçada, irritante e completamente decepcionante ecoou pelo Salão Comunal inteiro, chamando a atenção de todos que estavam lá.

Lilá Brown correu em direção ao seu "Uon-Uon", que estava tentando copiar alguma informação da lição de Hermione, que se retirou rapidamente, assim que Lilá aparecera.

Rony olhou para a namorada e tentou sorrir, mas o máximo que pôde fazer foi um sorriso amarelo que não podia mostrar maior desgosto com a presença da garota.

— Ah... Oi — disse Rony, desanimado, trocando um olhar com Harry como se pedisse ajuda. Harry apenas riu e negou com a cabeça, indicando que não tinha muito como ajudar.

— Uon-Uon está fazendo lição de quê? — perguntou Lilá, abraçando o namorado, que mais parecia estar sendo sufocado.

**  
M**as antes que Rony pudesse responder, Harry levantou-se, pedindo desculpas à Lilá e dizendo que precisava conversar com Rony.

**  
A**ssim que Lilá saiu, levemente chateada com o intrometimento de Harry, Rony agradeceu à ele:

—**R**ealmente, cara... Dessa vez você me salvou — disse ele, olhando para trás, para ver se Lilá estava por perto.

—**C**erto, e quando é que você pretende terminar esse namoro? — perguntou Harry.

—**E**u sei que preciso terminar com ela — Rony olhou para trás, até encontrar o olhar irritado de Hermione, que agora estava lendo um livro perto da lareira. Rapidamente, desviou o olhar. — O problema é que eu não sei como fazer isso. Simplesmente não posso falar que ela é uma garota irritante e que eu realmente não deveria estar namorando com ela, não é?

—**L**ilá não é tão irritante assim. — mentiu Harry, para tentar animar o amigo. — Mas acho que você deveria... realmente acabar com toda essa história.

—**A**cho que você não tem que se meter nisso — resmungou Rony, olhando para lareira.

Harry apenas olhou para o amigo e negou com a cabeça. Olhou para o relógio e viu que estava na hora de ir para o escritório de Dumbledore.

— Preciso ir para a sala de Dumbledore — avisou Harry. — Avise à Hermione, enquanto eu subo e coloco a Capa de Invisibilidade.

Rony afirmou com a cabeça, destatento, ainda olhando atentamente para a lareira. Por um momento, Harry achou que o olhar do amigo tinha se voltado para Hermione.

No dia seguinte, a notícia de que Rony e Lilá tinham terminado o namoro já era velha, e Hermione havia melhorado muito o humor. Rony parecia aliviado pelo término daquele "pesadelo que parecia não ter fim", de acordo com o próprio garoto. Harry também ficou bastante aliviado, já que não teria que ouvir Hermione falando mal de Rony, e Rony falando mal de Hermione e de Lilá.

Já havia passado algum bom tempo desde o namoro entre Rony e Lilá. Rony parecia mais próximo de Hermione, sempre tentando fazer com que ela olhasse ou prestasse atenção nele. E sempre que Harry falava alguma coisa e Hermione parava o que estava fazendo e conversava com ele, Rony normalmente ficava emburrado.

— Rony, posso te perguntar qual é o seu problema? — perguntou Harry, um dia em que Hermione seguia para a aula de Runas Antigas e os dois tinham tempo livre.

— Problema? Que problema? — perguntou Rony, olhando a amiga sair da Sala Comunal, sem sequer prestar atenção.

Harry revirou os olhos. Parecia já estar cansado de tudo aquilo.

— É _exatamente_ isso que eu quero saber. — disse Harry, com uma voz levemente irritada. — Você anda muito amiguinho da Hermione... Sem problemas, mas... Onde estão as brigas de sempre de vocês? Resolveram fazer paz mundial?

Rony olhou para Harry. — Você está perguntando se eu e a Mione estamos namorando?

— Bom, não. Só estou querendo saber porque você e ela não estão mais brigando... Oras, para mim é anormal vocês não brigarem...

Rony fingiu não ouvir, abrindo a tampa de seu tinteiro e começando a escrever a redação que deviam fazer para Poções.

— Rony, essas suas piadinhas não tem graça nenhuma! — disse Hermione, irritada depois de uma tentativa fracassada de Rony para fazer Hermione rir.

O garoto ficou mais vermelho que o próprio cabelo, sem saber direito o que falar. Sabia que não tinham graça, mas queria que Hermione risse. Queria ver o sorriso da amiga, queria chamar a atenção dela para si, para que eles pudessem ficar mais tempos juntos.

Mas pelo visto, Hermione não achava graça nele, e pela maneira que ela falou com ele, provavelmente o achava muito retardado. (Ou pelo menos era o que ele pensava.)

— Desculpa se você não tem senso de humor — resmugou Rony, levemente chateado pela maneira que Hermione falara com ele. — Afinal, você só tem senso de livros, não é verdade?

Hermione olhou para ele intrigada. Rony continuou a prestar atenção em seu prato, e Harry, que já havia desistido de presenciar inúmeras brigas entre os dois, conversava alegremente com Gina. (Mas ele não podia negar que estava com saudades daquelas brigas.)

— Senso de livros, _Ronald_? É a única coisa que você vê em mim. Senso de livros! - disse ela.

Rony deu os ombros.

— Ótimo, Ronald, ótimo — disse ela. — Porque pelo visto, a Lilá tinha muito senso de humor, não é verdade?

— Ah, Hermione, esse namoro já acabou, releva isso! — disse Rony. — Além do mais, ainda tenho algumas cicatrizes daquelas suas aves, sabia? Doeu aquilo, e você não tinha motivo nenhum para me lançar aqueles bichos malditos...

Irritada, a garota levantou-se e foi embora. Rony olhou para ela de esgueira, e viu o cabelo levemente armado esvoaçando, enquanto ela corria. Ele teve vontade de segui-la pedir para que ela não ficasse chateada com ele, que ele tinha sido um estúpido de falar com ela assim...

— Onde é que está a Mione? — perguntou Gina. — Eu queria falar com ela...

Novamente, Rony deu os ombros. E sem dizer nada, levantou-se e saiu do Salão Principal.

"Se eu fosse Hermione Granger e tivesse acabado de brigar com Rony Weasley, para onde iria?", perguntou-se mentalmente Rony, tentando ao máximo pensar como Hermione.

"Ah... Para a biblioteca."

Rony não estava errado. Hermione realmente estava na biblioteca, procurando por algum livro. Estava tão atenta à procura do livro, que não percebeu a presença do garoto.

— Hermione — murmurou Rony.

A garota olhou para o lado e viu Rony, lançando um olhar para o garoto de repulsa.

— O que foi, _Ronald_?

O garoto olhou para o chão, envergonhado. Sabia que tinha falado o que não deveria...

— Escute, eu... Não queria falar aquilo, eu... Não era para falar aquilo... Sei que minhas piadinhas são completamente sem graça e idiotas, e não quis dizer que você não tinha senso de humor... Eu que não tenho senso de humor, não deveria fazer essas piadinhas... Mas o que eu queria era que você falasse comigo, que você... Bem, que eu tivesse mais a sua atenção!

Hermione arregalou os olhos diante do que do garoto falara. Rony não conseguia olhar para ela, portanto olhava para o chão, envergonhado demais para pensar em qualquer outra coisa que pudesse falar.

— Rony...

Ele olhou para ela e viu que ela estava prestes a chorar.

— Essa foi a coisa mais bonitinha que você falou para mim em todos esses anos.

E, antes que Rony pudesse perceber, Hermione abraçou-o fortemente. Ficaram assim por algum tempo até que ela o soltou, envergonhada.

— Mione, eu... Ahn, você me desculpa? Eu não queria... É que eu... Eu gosto de você.

Hermione não sabia exatamente o que falar, e esperou uma resposta. Rony olhou para o lado, e só depois descobriu que estava de mãos dadas com a garota.

— Ah — fez ele — Desculpe, eu...

— Não tem com o que se desculpar — disse ela, apertando a mão dele. - Eu que não tenho senso de humor e... Mas... Eu acho que... O que importa no momento mesmo é...

Parou. Hermione olhou para o lado, e ficou vermelha. Rony olhou para ela ansioso, como se pedisse para que ela falasse.

— Eu gosto de você... também.

Rony e Hermione sorriram.

_Fim._

N/A: _Bem, espero que tenham gostado... Espero também que minha amiga tenha gostado, e entendido as duas "mensagens subliminares" que eu botei nessa fic... Hahahaha!  
E __**não se esqueçam das reviews**__/o/_

_Respeitosamente,_

_Mary Lupin.__  
xoxo_


End file.
